What are partners for?
by xScarletxInkx
Summary: Sam's giving Andy the cold shoulder and she questions why they are still partners. Set in Sam's P.O.V.


**Ok this idea came from a story that my dad told me from when he was on the force and I just couldn't get the idea out of my head. **

**I know a lot of you are waiting for the next chapter of 'Coping' I'm still… hashing it out making sure it'll lead where I want it to. Don't worry it'll be out for ya'll by tomorrow night Pacific Time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue. However, I am plotting feverishly how to steal Sam Swarek.**

**What are partners for?**

God, my life is a shit hole right now. I haven't spoken to Andy in weeks, well not in a personal sense, it's all been professional and strictly about the job. Yes, I'm upset and hurt about the night of the blackout and then her shacking up with Callaghan at his love nest, but I'd be lying if I said sitting here next to her in the squad car, close enough to smell her perfume, didn't kill me inside. Today's been one of those boring days where the radio is silent and the citizens are all law abiding. I can't believe I'm praying for someone to run a red light just so I'd have an excuse to get out of the car and away from the formal indifference that is surrounding us.

"Swarek, pull over here we might as well stop for lunch while it's quiet." I heard Andy say, God if it doesn't twist my gut to hear her call me by my last name, but I know all I have to do is take the first step and talk to her and get it out in the open. I'm the one that started this let's just be professional shit. So, like she asked I pulled into the parking lot of the diner and we went in to have lunch.

We were almost finished with our lunch when I looked over to our left and saw a guy messing with a gun under the table. Thinking fast I stood up, "I'll be right back McNally I forgot my wallet in the car." I know it was a lie and I know I should have told her about the gun, but I needed him to think he hadn't been caught, yet. Walking outside the diner I quickly hid around the corner from the door where I could still see inside. I watched as Andy stood up to use the restroom and then as the guy stood up and walked to the counter, just as she walked out of sight he pulled his gun and started yelling for everyone to get down or he'll shoot. His back is to the door… good that means I can sneak up on him and I do.

I had just closed to door quietly when Andy rounds the corner gun drawn yelling for him to drop his weapon. I hold my breathe as he points his gun at her and pulls the trigger. I can only sit there and watch as she pulls her trigger as well and they both go flying backwards.

"Shots fired at Tim's Diner on Main and Bree, officer down. Send a bus." I barely register even talking into the radio as I first kneel and check the guys pulse, nothing. In a daze I walk over to Andy, my Andy, oh God what if she's dead?

She blinks up at me gasping for a breath. Thank God it hit her vest.

"What the hell were you thinking keeping me in the dark, and what the hell was that back there? Trying to sneak up on him not drawing your gun? Sam Swarek what the hell were you thinking trying to go solo when your partner was right there across the table from you? When I was sitting there across the table from you? Either one of us could have died and what do you do; you try to play the hero! What are partners for? To back you up no matter what. That is why we were put together so that we could have each others back. Do you not trust me to have your back anymore? Is that it? If it is then maybe we should request new partners." That was the last thing I expected as I walked into Andy's hospital room. Her accusations hit home and I knew I was in the wrong today.

Wait, new partners? Hell no! "Andy, no. I trust you with my life. I don't want a new partner."

"Then what? Why have we been tiptoeing around each other and why did you leave me hanging back in that diner?"

"I made a mistake today, I'll admit that. I should have had your back and I didn't and I'm sorry for that." It was all I could say I couldn't answer her first question it was just too hard.

"You still haven't answered my first question. I want an answer Sam, because I'm tired of this let's be professional shit. I miss how easy it was between us before." I could see the sincerity in her eyes and shit I couldn't deny her anything.

"Because, Andy I love you and it hurts like hell to watch you and Luke being all lovey-dovey. And I just can't stand being so close to you without being able to have you as my own."

All I got in response was a soft sad smile and a, "Why didn't you tell me before, I love you too, but I'm afraid it might just be too late."

**I hope you guys liked it.**


End file.
